New Senshi
by Moonfire-from-Tameranian-moons
Summary: Sailor Moon and the other Senshi have been overwhelmed with youma attacks lately and Luna suspects two new auras as the cause. Usagi has a foretelling dream and wonders in the people in her dream are the same as the suspects...and whether they are evil.
1. Strange sights

AN: Hey guys! Uh...yeah. I don't own Sailor Moon and in fact, I only own part of this story. Anyway, it's myfirst Sailor Moon fanfic, I hope you like it.

"Moon tiara magic!" Sailor Moon shouted as she killed the youma. "This is the fifth youma today. What's happening Luna?" she asked, fairly confused.

"Well," Luna said, "I'm not really sure. It could be a new plot by scum of the universe, but I sense two new people. Either they're enemies or they're good guys, and that might help us figure it out. We should go look for them."

"So that's why there were so many monsters today."observed Sailor Mercury as the sailor scouts started walking to search for the two new people. "Perhaps their auras are attracting youmas."

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys." said Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Dang! We lost them!" Sailor Jupiter said as she clenched her fist.

"Don't worry, there's still time." Luna said as everyone split up to go home. "Hopefully more youmas won't show up over night, though."

UsagiandChibi-Usa walked into their house, fairly exhausted. They wasted no time before getting to bed. Serena laid down in her bed and immediately began a new dream.

_She stood, completely alone in front of the Moon Kingdom. She immediately noticed in was not wrecked, and everything stood quite strongly. "Hey, who are you guys?"Usagi asked them._

"_We are your friends." the left shadow said. _

"_Yes, we shall meet you again." said the shadow on the right._

"_Wait!"Usagi screamed urgently as the shadows began fading away. "You didn't tell me your names!" But they were already gone… _

Usagibolted out of her bed, breathing heavily. "Wow…that was a weird dream. It was almost like a vision…" she said, after she gained her composure. "I'd better tell Luna and the others about this tomorrow. Perhaps we will meet our so-called friends."


	2. Unrest in the Trees

Author's Note: Yay! I am back with this story! I hope you like this chapter...I had fun writing it. And I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's corresponding characters, but I do own Sailor Sedna...but not Sailor Thunder.

Usagi awoke the next day, actually eager enough to wake up on time. Well...almost on time. She got to Juuban High around half an hour before classes started and they told Rei to come see them on her way to her girls school so she could tell them with every one there. They all met up and Usagi actually made it on time; though Rei was still annoyed she had made it first when she hadn't been notified too long ago. Usagi got quite upset at Rei being mean before Luna cut in, telling Usagi to tell of her dream or else they would all be late. Usagi told her story of her dream, which was nowhere near as long as everyone had thought.

"Well..." Luna began slowly, "Perhaps we should start seeing if they're on campus, since it's still a while until classes."

"Right!" everyone else yelled out, before breaking up and walking around the campus, excepting Rei, who went to scope out her own school. Usagi walked around campus, occasionally losing her focus in her job, until she noticed two girls she didn't recognize. She guessed they were new, since she couldn't remember seeing them around Juuban at all. Yet...there was something about them. She looked at the ground and noticed their shadows before gasping. They were like the silhouettes from her dream! She walked up towards them, wondering what exactly to say. Well...they'd know her, right?

She had walked right up to them and was about to speak when she heard a scream behind her. She whirled around and saw a rather ferocious looking youma entering the campus. She gasped and ran away from the girls, to a place that was secluded and empty. She quickly transformed and moved from behind the building before noticing the others seemed in rather crowded parts of the campus, where it would be quite a hazard for them to transform. They people in the aroua noticed Sailor Moon had made an appearance and began cheering, but still rather intimidated by the youma. Sailor Moon had destroyed the youma quite easily; the many youma attacks lately all seemed to consist of weak opponents. She smiled triumphantly, though she was breathing fairly heavily from the workout, and turned to see the others transformed, but a little late. They turned and noticed two figures, in what appeared to be Sailor suits, talking to each other in a distance; next to a tree in the campus. The senshi didn't want to be noticed, so they hid in some bushes, which was sadly their only option, however uncomfortable. Quite luckily, they could cath the rest of their conversation.

"Well? What do you think, Sedna?" the first one asked, staring at the other.

"I don't know..." said the one, quite obviously Sedna.

"But why not?" asked the first again.

"Beacause, Thunder, that wasn't out mission." Sedna answered, as if it were obvious. She looked down at the ground, the light filtering through the leaves shining on her long brown hair and hilighting her red streak. Her voice was quite a bit softer when she spoke. "...and I didn't have a team to help me when my family was taken. No one even bothered to help me." She looked at the ground, silently knowing she was the only one who could've stopped it anyway...she just wasn't strong enough.

"Sedna, I know you're sad and stuff, but...they had problems of their own, you know. The whole negaverse thing. They were sent to Earth just as we were so we wouldn't be killed by Queen Beryl and her minions." Thunder sighed before speaking again. "Besides, we may find the Princesses."

"Yeah, about the Princesses; before we join some new team we have to find the Princesses and our parents to protect them." said Sedna in a low tone, still not looking back up.

"You're not alone. You still have a family." Thunder told her. Sedna seemed skeptical and rather sad that Thunder would say that. Even Sedna wasn't sure if her family was still alive. "It's me." Thunder said, causing Sedna to look up, surprise etched on her face. Thunder hugged her, thinking of their wonderful, almost sisterly relationship they had molded. "So will you look for the other scouts and join their team? Then we could look for her parents."

"I'm sorry, Thunder, but I just can't. We don't need any help." she said, knowing she couldn't talk about family much more, for a part of her believed her family was dead, or they would have been found long ago. "Besides...I can't jeporadize the mission like that."

"Yes, I know that Sedna, but-" Thunder stopped where she was, because Sedna started to walk away.

"Look Thunder...you can go look for these new team mates if you want...I'm going to look for my parents." Sedna could tell Thunder wanted team mates, so she'd let her. She just wouldn't let herself...it could jeporadize her all important mission. She wouldn't go far though...she could sense the Princesses' presence. Plus...her only real friend was here.

"Fine." Thunder said, thinking everything was going to be just that. _'Aw, who am I kidding?'_ she thought to herself. _'Who says I can go on an adventure by myself?'_ She looked up to the retreating girl. "Please Sedna, come back, you're the only family I have." Sedna didn't hear and just kept walking, leaving Thunder to start crying beside the tree.

Usagi walked out of the bushes. She couldn't just sit and watch someone cry by themselves. She didn't understand completely, but Thunder certainly wasn't at fault. She walked up to Thunder. "We'll help you out, okay?" she said, startling Thunder a bit, before giving her a motherly hug.


End file.
